bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plecami do siebie, walka do śmierci
| obrazek = Plik:O14 numer odcinka.png | kanji = 背中合わせの死闘! | romaji = Senaka awase no shitō! | numer odcinka = 14 | rozdziały = Rozdział 45, Rozdział 46, Rozdział 47, Rozdział 48, Rozdział 49, Rozdział 50 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Kwiat i Hollow | następny odcinek = Doskonały plan Kona | premieraJa = 11 stycznia 2005 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Thank You!! }} Plecami do siebie, walka do śmierci jest czternastym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Ichigo i Uryū walczą wspólnie przeciwko Menosowi Grande. Opis thumb|190px|left|Hollowy gromadzą się nad Karakurą Szczelina na niebie nad Karakurą się powiększa i w powietrzu pojawia się coraz więcej Hollowów. Uryū przez chwilę wpatruje się w niebo wraz z Ichigo, Rukią i Konem, ale po chwili zaczyna biec, ignorując słowa Kurosakiego. Ishida wypuszcza strzałę i krzyczy do pomarańczowowłosego, że ich pojedynek jeszcze się nie skończył, a on ma zamiar stawić czoła Hollowom, bo jest ostatnim Quincy. Kiedy chłopak znika z oczu zaskoczonemu Ichigo, Rukia wyjaśnia, że dowiedziała się od Kisuke Urahary, iż Quincy wyginęli 200 lat temu, a właściwie zostali wytępieni przez Shinigami, bo naruszali równowagę pomiędzy światami. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo na stercie Hollowów Choć Ishida niszczy dziesiątki Hollowów, ich liczba się nie zmniejsza. Ichigo rusza do walki i w piorunującym tempie "wycina" sobie drogę do Ishidy. Mówi czarnowłosemu, że wie już o powodach jego nienawiści do Shinigami, związanej z eksterminacją sprzed 200 lat. Dodaje, że dla niego nie ma to znaczenia, bo nic nie wie na temat sporu i nie stoi po niczyjej stronie, ale sposób Quincy niszczenia Hollowów jest zły. Ishida przerywa Kurosakiemu i oświadcza, że nie obchodzi go czystka sprzed dwóch wieków. Co więcej, z początku przyznawał w tamtej sprawie rację Shinigami, dopóki jego mistrz i dziadek, Sōken Ishida, nie został zabity na jego oczach z winy Shinigami, kiedy został zaatakowany przez pięć potężnych Hollowów, a Shinigami nie udzielili mu wsparcia w walce. thumb|right|190px|Ekipa Kisuke przybywa z pomocą Ichigo przerywa Ishidzie - tak naprawdę kończy jego wywody - kopniakiem. Mówi, że jeśli jego dziadek chciał, by Quincy i Shinigami połączyli swoje siły w walce, to właśnie oni powinni to zrobić. Ishida i Ichigo stają do siebie plecami i zaczynają walkę z Hollowami. Zabijają ich wiele, ale dziura w niebie niepokojąco się rozszerza. Ku przerażeniu przyjaciół wychodzi z niej gigantyczny Hollow. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się wsparcie w postaci ekipy Urahary: Jinta i Ururu. Kisuke mówi, że oni zajmą się płotkami, a zadaniem Ichigo jest walka z gigantycznym potworem. thumb|190px|left|Ichigo atakuje Menosa Grande Rukia mówi, że to olbrzymi przeciwnik to Menos Grande i wyjaśnia, iż powstał z połączonych setek Hollowów. Ichigo rzuca się na olbrzyma, niestety nie udaje mu się nawet zranić go w stopę. Przerażona Rukia chce włączyć się do walki, ale Urahara obezwładnia ją za pomocą Bakudō, Shibireyubi i stwierdza, że Ichigo musi sobie poradzić z tym sam. Tymczasem Ishida celuje w Menosa, ale także on nie rani go poważnie. Zirytowany pyta Ichigo, jaki był jego plan, kiedy rzucił się na Menosa sam, a Shinigami odpowiada, że jego zamiarem było posiekanie Hollowa na kawałki, rozpoczynając od dołu, aż zostanie sama głowa. Ishida stwierdza, że Kurosaki jest pozbawiony rozumu i przypadkiem dotyka ostrza jego Zanpakutō. Na zdumionego Uryū przepływa uwolnione Reiryoku Ichigo, a jego łuk staje się ogromny. Ishida stwierdza, że ma plan. Tymczasem Inoue i Sado Yasutora na polecenie Urahary obserwują całe zajście z pobliskiego mostu. Inoue mówi, że tak naprawdę nie utraciła wspomnień o tym, jak Ichigo obronił ją przed jej jej bratem. Dziewczyna zwraca się do Chada z pytaniem, co teraz powinni zrobić. thumb|right|190px|Uryū i Ichigo przygotowują się do wspólnego ataku na Menosa Ishida przywiązuje sobie do głowy Zanpakutō Kurosakiego i każe mu wyzwolić swoje Reiatsu, ale Ichigo przyznaje, że nie ma kontroli nad stabilizowaniem swojej energii i wysuwa przypuszczenie, że prawdopodobnie jego Reiatsu zawsze jest na najwyższym poziomie. Tymczasem Menos przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero i Kurosaki rusza na niego, chwytając swój Zanpakutō. Rukia krzyczy, każąc im uciekać albo atom po nic nie zostanie. Ichigo jednak paruje Cero swoim Zanpakutō. Moc Kurosakiego rośnie. Odbije Cero w Menosa, który się pod wpływem ataku się wycofuje. Ichigo przewraca się, kształt jego Zanpakutō robi się niestabilny. Obserwujący to Ishida dochodzi do wniosku, że ciało Kurosakiego tego nie zniesie. Quincy postanawia pomóc Shinigami ustabilizować Reiatsu i staje na jego mieczu. Wystrzeliwuje strzały z Reiatsu Kurosakiego w powietrze i ignoruje słowa Ichigo, który mówi, że to niebezpieczne. Ishida każe mu się zamknąć, bo jeśli Ichigo nie przeżyje, to nie dokończą walki. W myślach przeprasza swojego sensei za to, że zdecydował ocalić Shinigami. Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Menos Grande Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Techniki Hollowów: * * |Czarna Jama}} Pozostałe moce: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki